Getting Stuck One-Shots
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: So this is basically when four Chipmunks get caught down the side of their beds when they are getting what they forgot. And it's up to their siblings to help free them. These stories are short for each of them. Hope it's fun. (CGI Format).
1. Theodore Stuck

It was bright and sunny Thursday in LA, and at the Seville house, the six chipmunks were relaxing on their summer break, Alvin was playing video games, Simon was reading, Theodore was watching TV, and the girls were in their room doing their nails. Theodore then turned the TV off and then joined his big brother Alvin in their room and played along.

"Hey Theo, wanna join me?" asked Alvin.

"Sure, why not" replied Theodore. Meanwhile Simon was done reading and went to where Alvin and Theodore was.

"Hey bros" said Simon.

"Hey Simon" said both in unison.

"Playing video games as usual Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Of course Si. I'm always into my games" Alvin replied.

"As if that was obvious" Simon said.

"Hang on Alvin, I may have dropped something down the side of the bed" said Theodore.

"Okay Theo, i'll wait" Alvin said smiling.

So Theodore went onto his bed and went down beside it and got what he was looking for. "Got it" Theodore said.

But when he emerged back up and tried to slid up and out, he couldn't. Theodore tried again but his waist was wedged real tight. "Uh guys" said Theodore. "Yeah" said Alvin and Simon.

"I think i'm stuck" he said. Having heard just that, Alvin and Simon rushed over to their youngest brother and tried to help him.

"How stuck are you bro" said Alvin. Theodore tried to move again but didn't budge and it showed.

"Like really stuck" he replied.

"Don't worry Theo, we'll help you" said Simon. Alvin went first and stood infront of Theodore with his paws infront of him.

"Grab my hands bro" Alvin said. Theodore and Alvin grabbed paws and held tight.

"1,2,3" Alvin counted and pulled. "Nnnnnrrrg" Alvin grunted. "

Keep going Alvin".

Alvin then leaned back with all his weight and planted a foot on the wall and lifted his other foot up and tried with all his might.

"Nnnnnnrrrg". Alvin tried but suddenly lost grip and fell on his back.

"Not a budge" said Alvin getting back up.

"Let me try" said Simon standing infront and offered his paws to Theodore.

"Grab my paws Theo".

And he did and held onto Simon's hands. "1,2,3" Simon also counted like Alvin did and pulled with all his might as he leaned back and lifted his feet up. "Nnnnnnnrrg" Simon grunted.

"You can do it Simon" said Theodore. Simon pulled and pulled but nothing. Simon then sat down and planted both feet on the wall and pulled again. "Nnnnnnnnnrrrg" groaned Simon. Then like Alvin, Simon's grip slipped and fell on his back as well.

"This isn't gonna be easy" said Alvin.

"You're right their bro" replied Simon.

"Should I get the girls to help out?" asked Alvin.

"Go get the girls Alvin" said Simon. Alvin went and knocked on the girls door. Brittany answered it and saw Alvin.

"Hey Alvie, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing Brit, but my bros and I need you and your sisters help" Alvin said.

"Why? Brittany said.

"Well Theodore went to get something down the side of his bed, and then he got stuck. Me and Simon couldn't pull him out. Can you help us?" Alvin said and asked.

"Of course, one sec" Brittany said. "Jean, Ellie, the boys need us cause Theodore's stuck between his bed".

"Okay, let's go help" said Jeanette.

"Sure, let's go" said Eleanor. So the girls followed Alvin into their and then jumped on the bed and saw that Alvin was right.

"You okay Theodore?" asked Brittany.

"Not really, I can't get free" Theodore replied.

"It's okay, Alvin told us. We're here to help you" said Jeanette.

"Thank you".

So the girls got ready as Brittany and Jeanette each grabbed a hand of Theodore and gripped tight.

"Here we go. 1,2,3" said Brittany as she and Jeanette pulled Theodore as hard as they could.

"Nnnnnrrrgg. Rrrrgg" The two girls grunted.

"Oh man, you weren't kidding when you said he was stuck" Brittany said.

"Jean let go, grab my waist and Ellie grab Jeanette's waist" Brittany asked. So they held each other's waist with Brittany holding both of Theodore's hands.

"Boys, grab a part of his arms" Brittany told Alvin and Simon as they did. Everyone got ready as Brittany counted.

"1,2,3" she said and all the chipmunks pulled backwards gritting their teeth. Eleanor pulled both her sister's as she leaned back and lifted her feet up forcing her sister's to lift their feet's up as well but continued to pull. Alvin and Simon pulled and pulled Theodore's arms which was almost painful being pulled that hard. They only got only 2 inch's of Theodore out and then stopped.

"This isn't going to work" said Eleanor. "

You're right. We need to try something else" said Brittany.

"I might have one" said Jeanette. "I suggest we try with our foot's standing up while the other holds onto them so they don't fall".

"Anything's worth a try" said Alvin.

The others nodded. So the first to try were Alvin and Brittany as they got on their stomachs.

"Grab our foots Theo" said Alvin. Theodore grabbed Alvin and Brittany's ankles and held on. Simon and Jeanette grabbed their paws.

"1,2,3" Alvin said. Simon pulled Alvin and Jeanette pulled Brittany with Theodore held onto their feet. "Nnnnnrrrgg" They grunted.

"Harder" said Eleanor now grabbing Jeanette's feet and pulling her helping out. Theodore then felt Alvin's foot slip down to his toes and quickly grabbed his other foot.

"Hold on" said Alvin.

Theodore held onto Alvin's ankles as tight as he can grip, Simon then tightened his grip on Alvin, leaned back and pulled him with all he had. Theodore felt movement but then stopped, as Alvin's feet were slipping from Theodore's paws. He then clinged onto Alvin's toes but then lost grip and his brothers fell back. Theodore then only had Brittany's foot and grabbed both her feet and held on.

Then he slips to the end of her feet and clinged onto her toes but he was moving again. Theodore was almost free but Eleanor pulled Jeanette's feet too hard and all lost their grips. Simon and Jeanette got on their stomachs and tried with their ankles. Theodore grabbed their feet's straight away, then Simon and Jeanette grabbed both of Alvin and Brittany's feet while they grabbed the end of the bed and pulled Simon and Jeanette straight away.

"You can do it guys" said Theodore. Eleanor then got behind her counterpart and put her feet on his back and pushed with her might. Theodore felt Eleanor's feet pressing in his back.

"Almost there" said Jeanette. Theodore was again moving inches, and as he was slipping from Simon's and Jeanette's feet, Alvin and Brittany gave one pull hard enough that Theodore was yanked out and everyone lost their grip and flew foward and landed.

"You okay bro" asked Simon.

"Yeah thanks" he replied.

Once everyone gathered themselves, they then watched Alvin and Theodore resume their game with Eleanor's feet on Theodore's lap. He smiled as Brittany and Jeanette did the same. Brittany placed her feet on Alvin's lap watching him play, and Jeanette placed her feet on Simon's lap and they both watched the boys play games on the TV.

"This is the life" said Brittany.

"You said it" Everyone said in unison. Everyone was then relaxing and enjoying their summer break.

So that was Theodore getting stuck, I've done a brief one of Jeanette, and I've done Alvin and Simon as well. Those still to come. 


	2. Jeanette Brief Stuck

It was a bright day Friday, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes woke up and were happy that it was the first day of their summer break.

"Summer break guys" said Alvin.

"It sure is" said Simon.

"Yay summer" said Theodore and the Chipettes in unison. "So what are we going to be up to today?".

"Well we could have a non- breakable day to start with" said Simon turning to Alvin.

"Hey, with Dave gone for the day-" Alvin started but cut off by Simon again.

"Well Alvin, I just hope that you'll be in a not completely crazy mood. Don't forget Dave put me in charge while he's gone" Simon then finished.

"I know Si. If I do something wrong, you'll be the responsible one" said Alvin oppositely.

"Come on Alvin, you know Dave doesn't do this all the time. But he is trusting us today" said Brittany.

"Okay Britt, I promise I will be very careful and not cause trouble" said Alvin holding a paw up.

"Good" said Simon.

Later in the afternoon, Simon and Jeanette were in their room reading books, Alvin and Brittany were downstairs watching TV, while Theodore and Eleanor were just talking about new recipes for cooking.

"This is what I like about summer breaks, just chillin out and not any problems" said Alvin.

"I will agree with you their Alvie" said Brittany saying his love name. Alvin then put his feet on Brittany's lap while she then justed smiled.

"That's brilliant Simon, you are so smart" said Jeanette. Simon then blushed with red cheeks.

"Oh thank you" he said. "You're blushing Simon" said Jeanette smiling.

"Oh. Sorry" said Simon.

"Don't be. It's normal" Jeanette replied. She then gave Simon a kiss on his nose and he blushed even more. Simon then returned it with a kiss on her nose. "You're funny Simon. I like you" said Jeanette.

"Thanks Jeanette" said Simon smiling at her.

"I wonder what the others are doing" Jeanette asked.

While in the kitchen, Theodore and Eleanor were still discussing about what new recipes to make and what twists they can put in.

"What do you think Eleanor? Does this sound good?" Theodore asked his counterpart. Eleanor then carefully looked and examined.

"Yeah, definitely" said Eleanor. Theodore smiled and both then got busy and started to cook. Back with Alvin and Brittany, they then got up from the couch and went up to where Simon and Jeanette were.

"Hey guys" said Alvin. Simon and Jeanette turned to see their siblings infront of them.

"Oh hey guys. Got fed up of the TV long enough?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, the same old nothing new" said Brittany.

"Well why don't you join us and we'll do something a bit more interesting" said Simon. Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette then looked surprised.

"Whoa, bro what's come over you here?" Alvin asked.

"Well I did give it some thought, and you're right bro" said Simon.

Alvin was shocked after hearing what Simon just said.

"Maybe I do overprotect a bit. So I thought this one time, we'll have fun and I will not make any problems" said Simon.

"Wow, we're going to see the fun side of Simon?" said Jeanette still in surprise.

"That's the first time i'm speechless" said Alvin.

"Same here, i'm like what?" said Brittany with her mouth dropped.

"Well i'm not gonna argue with that for once" said Alvin smiling. So the four Chipmunks set up the games console. Alvin and Simon were the first to play a friendly match with each other. While their counterparts watched and laid on their beds and watched them play it out.

"Oh hang on, I need to get something from underneath my bed" said Jeanette.

"Okay sis, i'll be right here" replied Brittany. So Jeanette went to the side of her bed and stuck her head in first and saw her pillow had fallen down. "There it is" she said as she reached to get it.

Once Jeanette had gotten her fallen pillow and got it back up, and as she then tried to get her head back out, but then suddenly couldn't.

'Uh oh' thought Jeanette. She had gotten stuck. "Uh Brittany?".

"Yeah sis?" Brittany replied.

"Can you come over here?" Jeanette asked her sister.

"Sure, coming" Brittany said as she made her way to Jeanette while Alvin and Simon continued their game and knelt down to her sister.

"What's up. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, i'm a bit stuck" Jeanette said as she tried to get her head out but failed. 'Oh boy' thought Brittany but she had to help her sister out.

"Try and get me out Brit, pull my feet" she told Brittany. She then saw only her legs sticking out and got ready to help her. Brittany then grabbed her sister's feet and gripped tight.

"Ready Jeanette?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, pull my feet as hard as you can" Jeanette said.

"Here we go. 1,2,3" she counted.

And then she pulled Jeanette's feet with all her might and leaned back and lifted her feet up. "Nnnnnrrrgg".

Jeanette was moving and moving as her head started to emerge. "Brittany, i'm almost free. Keep going" said Jeanette.

Brittany pulled and pulled her sister's ankles nonstop, but then felt Jeanette's feet starting to slip from her paws. But she kept going as Jeanette was inches away from being free, while Brittany then had her sister by her toes and gave one more hard pull.

"Nnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrg" Brittany grunted pulling Jeanette's toes with everything she had. And it was just enough as Jeanette's head emerged and both Chipettes went flying back and landed on the floor. Alvin and Simon then heard a thump.

"What was that?" Alvin asked.

"I think it came from the floor" said Simon. They paused the game and turned to see their counterparts on the floor.

"Why are you guys down their?" asked Alvin and Simon.

"Well I was getting my pillow that had fallen down the side of my bed, but then I suddenly got stuck" Jeanette exlplained.

"I had to pull her feet to get her out, because only her legs were sticking out" said Brittany embarrased. Alvin and Simon then went to their counterparts and helped them to their feet.

"But are you okay Jeanette? I hope I didn't pull you too hard" said Brittany.

"I'm fine, thanks Brittany" Jeanette replied smiling at her sister.

"Well remember that time Theodore got stuck between his bed" said Alvin.

"Yeah, it took all of us to pull him free" said Jeanette.

"And he had to hold onto me and Jeanette's legs while held onto Brittany and Alvin's ankles pulling us" said Simon.

"Weren't exactly the best moment their" said Brittany.

"And now we've almost had a repeat of it" said Alvin.

"Almost? I think we have had a repeat of that" said Jeanette.

"We need to be more careful from now on" said Alvin.

"That's for sure" said Brittany.

"So now that's over with, shall we get back to what we're doing?" said Simon.

"Yeah" the other three said in unison. So Alvin and Simon got back to their game, while Brittany and Jeanette now with her pillow, laid back and watched their counterparts continue their game. Theodore and Eleanor joined their siblings.

"Are we late?" said Eleanor.

"No you're cool" said Jeanette.

"That's good" said Theodore. And summer continues.

That's Jeanette brief scene of getting her head caught. Alvin will be next. See you then. 


	3. Alvin Stuck

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were continuing their summer break from school.

"Morning guys" said Alvin.

"Morning Alvin" said Simon.

"Morning girls" said Theodore.

"Morning" said the Chipettes in unison.

"We are still on summer break. Awesome" said Alvin happily.

"We are indeed, we definitely deserve it" said Brittany.

"Most definitely" said Jeanette.

"I agree on that" said Eleanor.

"So what are we going to do on our first day of summer break?" asked Jeanette.

"Well, how about we play a friendly game on our TV" said Alvin.

"Okay you're on bro" said Simon smiling at Alvin. So the two brothers set the game with Theodore and the girls watching on.

"Hang on guys, I think I may have dropped something eariler. Let me go get it" said Alvin.

"Okay Alvin" said Brittany. So Alvin went down to the side of his bed and saw the remote and went down to get it.

"There, I got it" Alvin said to himself.

Once Alvin had the remote he went back up the side, he was halfway out, but then stopped completely. 'Uh oh' said Alvin in his mind. He tried again but proved useless.

"Uh Simon?" said Alvin.

"Yeah bro" replied Simon.

"I need you for a minute" Alvin said back.

"Coming Alvin. Guys i'm just going to help Alvin, be right back" said Simon.

"Okay" said the others. As Simon then got down off his bed and went to Alvin's.

"What is it Alvin" Simon asked.

"Uh, I think we've got deja vu" said Alvin nervously.

"Are you stuck bro?". Alvin nodded and tried again to show Simon he weren't wrong.

"Oh no. Alright hang on bro, i'll get you free" said Simon making his promise. Alvin then reached his paws out to Simon to pull him. Simon got on his stomach and placed a foot infront of Alvin.

"Here Alvin, grab my foot" he said to Alvin. Alvin quickly grabbed Simon's foot and held onto his brother tight.

"You ready?" Simon asked.

"Yeah Si, pull as hard as you can" said Alvin. Simon then didn't waste anytime and pulled Alvin and dug his other foot in for traction.

"Nnnnnrrgg" Simon grunted pulling his brother.

"Keep going Simon" said Alvin encouraging his brother. Simon then started to pull harder, but then Alvin felt Simon's foot slipping inch by inch but then quickly gripped tighter to stop Simon's foot slipping from his paws and he did. Simon then stopped to catch his breath and turned to see Alvin holding his right foot but didn't budge.

"You okay Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, I think so" replied Alvin. Simon then placed his other foot to Alvin.

"Here Alvin, you're gonna need both my feet to hold onto" he said.

"Are you sure Si?" said Alvin.

"I'm sure, now grab both my feet". Alvin did what Simon told him and gripped both his ankles.

"What are they doing?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know. I'm starting to get nervous" said Jeanette.

"Do you think I should go over and see what's going on?" asked Theodore.

"It's alright Theodore, i'll go. You stay here with the others" said Jeanette.

"Okay" said Eleanor and Theodore in unison. Jeanette did the same thing Simon did when he went to help Alvin. Once Jeanette got their, see saw Alvin holding Simon's ankles while on his stomach.

"Are you guys okay?" Jeanette asked them both.

"Not really Jeanette. I'm stuck, deja vu again" said Alvin.

"Why are you holding Simon's feet?" she also asked.

"Because I told Alvin to" said Simon.

"Do you want me to help out?" Jeanette said.

"I think we might" said Simon. So Jeanette got infront of Simon and grabbed his paws and he was no longer on a solid ground. Jeanette then lifted her feet and leaned back getting ready.

"Ready boys?" said Jeanette. "

Ready" said both brothers in unison.

"1,2,3" Jeanette counted and pulled Simon's paws with Alvin hanging onto both his feet.

"Nnnnrrrgg" grunted Simon and Jeanette. Alvin tried to encourage both Simon and Jeanette, but he still wasn't budging. Jeanette pulled her counterpart with all her might, but the two then started to feel their paws slipping from each other.

"Hang on Simon" said Jeanette. Alvin then felt his brother Simon's feet slipping from his hands.

"Simon, I can't hold your feet much longer" said Alvin.

"Keep going" said Simon. Then Alvin's grip slipped down, clinging onto Simon's toes. Jeanette then pulled again but she did it too hard causing Simon's feet to slip out of Alvin's paws, while Simon and Jeanette fell backwards.

"No good, my feet couldn't pull him out or even budge him" said Simon gathering himself.

"I'm not gonna come out" Alvin said giving up.

"We're not giving up Alvin" said Jeanette.

"That's right. We made a promise and we're keeping it" said Simon. Alvin smiled and reached his paws out again.

"Come on" said Simon.

Simon got into the same postion as Alvin held onto his feet again while Jeanette grabbed his paws.

"This is like a tug of war" said Alvin.

"It certainly feels like it. Feels like it's us againist the bed" said Simon jokingly.

"Okay boys, here we go. We can do it" said Jeanette.

"Yes we can" said Alvin and Simon together.

"1,2,3" said Jeanette and pulled once again.

"Nnnnnnnrrrg".

Simon knew technally even though Jeanette is pulling him, he's pulling his brother with his ankles, so he had to try and block it out and get Alvin free. Just then suddenly Alvin started to felt himself moving. Jeanette and Simon saw for a split second and kept going.

"It's starting to work guys. Keep pulling" said Alvin now smiling and back in his happy way. Jeanette continued to pull her counterpart by his hands, while Alvin knew he was gonna get free.

"We are gonna do this, no matter what it takes" said Simon. Alvin and Jeanette nodded.

But then Simon's feet was once again slipping from Alvin's grip.

"Simon, your feet. They're slipping again" said Alvin. Simon saw Alvin was right as he saw Alvin cling to his toes a second time. But Simon quickly was able to slide both his feet back into Alvin's full grip.

"That was close. Quick thinking Si" said Alvin.

"Thanks bro" replied Simon. Jeanette then pulled harder and harder and it was working as Alvin felt more movement and was very nearly free.

"Guys, I think one more pull should do it" said Alvin. Jeanette then let go of Simon's paws and got into his same postion and placed her feet next to Alvin.

"Alvin, take both of Simon's feet in one paw, and grab mine as well" said Jeanette. Alvin did that waste anytime and grabbed Jeanette's ankles with his free paw.

"And pull" said Simon as he and Jeanette then pulled Alvin with their ankles hard enough that Alvin slid out and was free as they all flew off the bed.

Once they landed they gathered themsevles and got up with the others then next to them.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah we're fine" said Alvin.

"What happened?" asked Eleanor and Theodore.

"Long story" said Simon.

"Trust me, you won't want to hear it" said Jeanette jokingly.

"Well now that's over, shall we resume what we were doing?" said Brittany.

"You betcha" everyone said in unison. And they all got back to their fun and activities as the summer continues.

So that's Alvin getting caught between the bed, Simon is up last. Bye for now. 


	4. Simon Stuck

It is a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon, as the 6 Chipmunks were still enjoying their time off on the weekend, and all doing different activities. Alvin and Brittany were playing againist each other on video games, Simon and Jeanette were reading in their room, and Theodore and Eleanor were playing a board game.

"This sure feels good to have this time off. Definitely after our tours as well" said Brittany.

"You said it Brit" replied Alvin.

"Do you think we should go ask the others if they want to join us?" Brittany asked her counterpart.

"Um, not at the moment. Don't want to disturb what their doing" said Alvin.

"Okay, we'll leave it for a little while" said Brittany. While upstairs Simon and Jeanette were reading about science and technology.

"That's really interesting Simon, you're smart" said Jeanette smiling at her counterpart.

"Oh uh thank you" said Simon looking embarassed.

"Are you blushing?" she said looking at him. Simon's cheeks were bright red and Jeanette noticed it.

"You are" Jeanette smiling. "It's okay Simon, it's normal".

"Wait here for a minute, i've got to retrieve something from under my bed" said Simon.

"Okay, i'll wait right here" said Jeanette. So Simon got down from her bed and went to his and looked down and saw his calculator that he then needed and slipped down the side and got it. "

There we go" said Simon to himself. And as he emerged back up, he then suddenly stopped as his lower waist. He tried again but couldn't move at all.

"Oh no, first Theodore, then Alvin, now me?" Simon said still to himself.

"Jeanette help".

Jeanette heard Simon not far away and went to see what the problem was. She then saw Simon down the side of the bed and she thought this has happened again.

"Simon, are you okay?" she asked concernly.

"I'm not really Jeanette, i'm stuck now as well" said Simon trying again.

Jeanette saw he was right and was determined to get her counterpart free no matter what.

"Help me Jeanette" said Simon reaching his paws to her. Jeanette went to Simon and got on her stomach and placed a foot next to him.

"Jeanette, it's not possible" said Simon. "Well we got Alvin out with our legs didn't we? So if we can do it, it can be done again. Now hold onto my foot" she asked him. Simon then did and gripped her ankle and held tight.

"Ready?" said Jeanette.

"Okay, i'm ready" Simon replied. "1,2,3" Jeanette counted and pulled her counterpart with all she had while digging her other foot in for traction. "Nnnnnrrrg" Jeanette grunted.

"You can do it Jeanette, don't give up" said Simon encouraging her. Jeanette hearing that then pulled harder and then already Simon was starting to move a couple more inches.

"It's working, keep going" said Simon. But then he felt Jeanette's foot slip from his paws.

"Hold on" said Jeanette.

But Simon's paws had already slipped down to her toes and clinged on for dear life. Jeanette pulled hard again, but she did it too hard and her foot had slipped out of Simon's paws and flew off the bed landing on the floor. The others heard the thump upstairs and were curious.

"What was that?" asked Alvin.

"I don't know" replied Brittany. Theodore and Eleanor then looked at each other.

"Do you think we should go find out?" Theodore said to Eleanor.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious" Eleanor said.

"I hope you're right" Theodore replied.

"Don't worry Theodore" said Eleanor

"I'm going up, just to be sure" said Alvin.

"Be careful okay" Brittany said.

"I will" Alvin replied and went up to their room. Back upstairs, Simon then got worried as he saw Jeanette fly off.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Simon asked with worry.

"I'm okay, I think I pulled a bit too hard" said Jeanette. Alvin then entered the room and saw Jeanette.

"Jeanette, what's going on?" Alvin asked her.

"Well you're properly gonna know what it is" Jeanette replied. Alvin then saw through her eyes and then knew what it is.

"Simon's stuck isn't he?" Alvin said. Jeanette nodded and showed Alvin that the same thing that happened to him and Theodore.

"Oh man, that doesn't look good" said Alvin.

"Can you help us out?" she asked Alvin. He looked at his brother Simon and saw the exact same situation he and Theodore were in.

"Alvin, help me bro" said Simon asking him.

"Of course" he replied. So Simon reached his paws out again to his brother and best friend. Alvin then saw Jeanette get on her stomach and give Simon her feet in one paw. Alvin then thought it worked last time, it could work again and did the same did Jeanette did.

"Hold onto my feet Si, you're gonna need all the strength you can" said Alvin smiling at his brother.

"Okay" he said and gripped both of Alvin's feet.

"1,2,3" Alvin and Jeanette counted and tugged again.

"Nnnnnrrg" they grunted.

"This is tug of war again" said Alvin.

"You're right Alvin. It's us yet again againist the bed. But we're gonna do it" said Jeanette. And the two continued to pull Simon with all their might. Simon felt Alvin's feet slip from him this time.

"Alvin, your feet. I'm losing my grip" said Simon. Alvin turned and saw Simon then cling to his toes and quickly slid his feet back into the full grip. "Thanks bro" Simon said.

"No problem" Alvin replied as he and Jeanette kept tugging and pulling. Simon then felt more of him sliding out.

"I'm moving again guys" Simon told them.

"Jeanette, go to Alvin and pull his paws while I hold onto his ankles" Simon said to them.

"Okay" said Jeanette and Alvin in unison. Simon then let go of Jeanette's feet and gripped both of Alvin's while she got infront of Alvin and grabbed his paws.

"Let's do it" said Alvin.

"And pull" said Simon.

Jeanette leaned back and lifted her feet up and pulled Alvin with all her strength. Simon gripped tighter his grip on Alvin's feet and was determined no to give up and know he will get out. Jeanette yanked Alvin's paws and it was working again as Simon was very nearly free.

"One more pull like that should do it" said Alvin looking at Simon.

Jeanette pulled hard again but at the same time, Alvin's feet slipping again from Simon's paws despite gripping tighter. Simon felt Alvin's feet slowly slip inch by inch and had Alvin by the toes.

"I'm gonna lose your feet Alvin" said Simon.

"Hold on bro, we're almost their" said Alvin.

"Nnnnnnnnnrrrrrrgg" Jeanette grunted through her teeth while her feet slipped into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin then couldn't see anything with Jeanette's feet blocking his view. But she pulled hard enough and Simon popped out and all three flew again off the bed and on the floor. The others by the time they got their, they saw them on the floor gathering themselves.

"You guys okay?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, but the same thing happened to Simon as us" said Alvin.

"Oh boy" said Theodore.

"So much for being more careful" said Brittany.

"Yeah, sticking to that didn't happen this time" said Simon. "

I think we should we should just go under the bed from now on" said Eleanor.

"No doubt" everyone else said in unison and resumed their activities.

So their you have it. All those were just one-shots at each of them getting trapped between their beds. Give opinions, I won't mind if you didn't like it, I just thought I'd try something different. But bye for now. 


End file.
